flux
by luhan's bitch
Summary: hidup mengalir dengan sendirinya yang kita butuhkan hanya mengikuti arusnya bukan? exo official couple here!


Title: flux

Cast : EXO

Disclaimer: exo milik dirimereka sendiri

Warning : M for dirty talk

.

.

With love

luhan's bitch

.

Fyuh fyuh terlihat seorang namja manis sedang meniup-tangannya yang hampir beku akibat suhu udara yang sangat dingin

"sial tau begini aku ikut si jalang itu tadi pulang saja"

namja itu merutuki kebodohannya yang hampir membuatnya mati kedinginan, seandainya tadi dia menerima tawaran wanita yang sempat bermain sebentar dengannya tadi ,untuk pulang bersama dan melajutkan permainan mereka dirumah sang yeoja setidaknya dia tidak akan kedinginan dan akan terus hangat sepanjang malam.

"ini semua gara-gara si sialan itu harus pakai sakit segala, menyusahkan ku saja"

Namja itu terus mengumpat sepanjang jalan, menyalahkan rekan bodohnya yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di flat mereka. mengakibat dia tidak dapat bersenang-senang malam mini.

*bip

"_belikan aku makan"_

Namja itu membaca pesan yang terpampang di layar smartphonenya kemudian kembali mendengus.

"dia pikir aku ini baby sitternya apa"

Namja itu kemudian masuk kedalam restoran yang ada di sampingnya, berbuat kebaikan sekali-kali untuk orang itu tak ada salahnya.

Tak lama terlihat namja itu keluar dan membawa bungkusan ditangannya, tubuhnya semakin menggigil Udara malam ini benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat berharap segera tiba di apartemennya.

Sesampainya didepat pintu apartemennya luhan langsung memasukan password untuk membuka pintu. Setelah masuk kedalam Terlihat baekhyun dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus rapat tubuhnya teronggok tak berdaya diatas sofa. Disampingnya ada lay yang sedang pokus menatap layar tv didepannya.

*Bruk* luhan melemparkan bungkusan ditangannya keatas tubuh baekhyun

"sopan sekali" baekhyun menatap sinis luhan, ia sedang sakit sekarang tak bisakah namja ini bersikap sedikit lembut.

Namja itu mendengus

"sudah syukur ku belikan" luhan menjawab acuh tak acuh

Baekhyun mendengus, mulai bangkit dan mengeluarkan badannya dari lilitan selimut tebalnya, jari-jari lentiknya mulai mengeluarakan makan yang luhan bawa dari plastiknya.

"lay bisa kah kau ambilakan mangkuk untuk ku?"

Lay yang dari tadi pokus menatap layar didepannya sama sekali tak menggubris baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai kesal tak mendapat respon dari lay kembali memanggil lay

"LAAAAYYYYYYY"

"ish aku sedang sibuk sekarang baekhyun"

lay berbicara tampa mengalihkan wajahnya dari layar tv didepannya. Baekhyun meberengut.

"sibuk apanya? Kau hanya terus menonton saja dari tadi, apa model-model victoria secret itu lebih penting dari teman yang sedang sakit?"

Baekhyun mulai kesal dengan sikap teman-temannya. sekarang mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaannya, baekhyun sakit juga gara-gara mereka. Seandainya mereka tidak memberinya pekerjaan sialan itu tentu dia tidak akan tergeletak tak berdaya sepert ini.

"tentu, kau lihat badan mereka yang seksi itu? Ugh sungguh menggoda"

lay kembali sibuk menatap model-model seksi yang berlenggak-lenggok memamerkan celana dalam dan bra seksi mereka.

Sekarang baehyun benar-benar ingin membunuh namja didepannya ini seandainya dia tidak sedang sakit. Teman macam apa dia tega membiarkan temannya kelaparan. Baehyun mentap luhan yang dari tad juga sibuk menatap layar ponselnya mengabaikan dirinya dan lay.

"luhan-ah tolong ambilakan aku mangkuk dan sendok, aku tak bisa memakan bubur ini jika tidak ada mangkuk"

Baekhyun menatap luhan dengan mata memelas berharap namja itu mau menolongnya. Walau pun harapannya sangat tipis, luhan mau membelikannya makan saja sudah untung.

Luhan mengalikan pandangannya pada baekhyun, baekhyun yang mendapat respon dari luhan langsung sumrigah.

"tentu asal kau , mau menjadi buttomku saat sembuh"

Raut senang dari wajah baekhun lenyap seketika mendengar kata-kata luhan

"cih mimpi saja kau, hanya ajuhma-ajuhma pedhopil yang mau disentuh namja seperti mu"

"maaf saja tapi aku tidak sudi dimasuki namja uke" lanjut baekhyun sambil memberengut ke arah luhan.

Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan baekhyun dia tau baekhyun adalah namja uke pecinta seme-seme yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan berwajah manly. Jadi dirinya sudah pasti tidak ada didaftar itu. Walaupun menurut luhan ia sudah lumayan tinggi dan memilik wajah yang manly dan saat ia mengatakan hal itu baekhyun langsung memasang wajah ingin muntah.

"kau akan menyesal baek, jika sudah ku masuki aku yakin kau akan terus memohon-mohon pada ku untuk kembali mengenjotmu"

" huekk pede sekali kau rusa, lihatlah wajah mu. itu bahkan wajah mu lebih cantik dari wajahku bagaimana kau bisa membuat ku puas"

Baekhyun tak pernah habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran luhan. Apa dia tidak memiliki kaca dikamarnya? Menurut baekhyun namja yang hebat adalah namja yang memiliki wajah dan tubuh seperti choi siwon yang dia dihabisi minggu lalu. Sangat disayangkan choi siwon harus mati, padahal dia sangat hebat dan mampu membuat baekhyun sampai berkali-kali. Hanya namja seperti itulah yang boleh memasukinya, tampan dan perkasa diranjang.

"yang membuatmu puas itu penisku, bukan wajah ku"

"terserah kau saja, cepat ambilkan aku mangkuk, buburku keburu dingin dan tidak enak lagi nanti"

Baekhyun kembali memerintah luhan, tapi luhan tetap tidak bergeming ditempat duduknya. Hahh mengapa baekhyun harus terjebak diantara orang-orang tidak berperasaan seperti luhan dan lay? seandainya kyungsoo tidak sedang bertugas pasti kyungsoo akan mengurusnya samapai ia sembuh. Sayangnya lelaki itu sedang menjalakan misi bersama xiumin dan tao. Baekhyun tiba-tiba sangat merindukan kyungsoo sekarang.

"baiklah aku akan memberimu blowjob jika aku sembuh"

Baekhyun mengajukan penawaran pada luhan. Seandainya dia masih memiliki tenaga untuk bejalan kedapur baekhyun tidak akan sudi minta tolong pada manusia seperti luhan. Sayangnya sekarang kakinya sedang teluka dan badannya benar-benar lemas.

Luhan menyeringai pada baekhyun, baekhyun sungguh jengah melihat wajah luhan, tidak sadarkah luhan menyeringai seperti itu membuatnya seperti rusa tolol dimata baekhyun.

Luhan kemudian bangkit menuju dapur dan mengabil mangkuk untuk baekhyun. Tidak lupa ia menuangkan air kedalam gelas dan membawanya pada baekhyun. Sungguh jika ada maunya seperti ini luhan akan menjadi orang yang sangat baik. Dan itu membuat baekhyun muak.

"sudahlah baek tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti sodako yang sedang pms"

Baekhyun meberengut, mengerutu dan menyumpah-nyumpah luhan, Kenapa ia bisa mengenal orang seperti luhan dan parahnya mereka berteman. Hidupnya memang sungguh sial. Dia bisa sakit seperti ini juga gara-gara luhan yang meninggalkannya waktu menjalakan tugas membunuh choi siwon.

Seandainya luhan tidak meninggalkannya, pasti baekhyun tidak perlu berjalan kaki pulang ke apartemen mereka hanya memakai dress mini dan heels 10 cm yang sungguh menyiksa. sampai-sampai kakinya lecet semua, ditambah bagian belakang tubuh baekhyun yang masih sakit akibat pertarungannya dengan choi siwon semakin lengkaplah penderitaannya. Apalagi udara malam itu sangat dingin tubuh baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bejalan. Sungguh luhan sangat kejam dan baekhyun sangat ingin membunuh luhan saat sampai diapartemen mereka nanti.

Baekhyun berpikir mungkin ia akan mati malam itu dan semuanya gara-gara luhan. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian sebuah mobil menepi tepat di sampingnya dan kepala lay muncul dari dalam.

"hey baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku menunggumu dari tadi"

"kau menuggu dimana? disamping rumah choi siwon?" baekhyun yakin dia tidak melihat mobil lay tadi.

"tidak, luhan menghubungiku. Katanya dia harus menyelsaikan dua misi lagi jadi dia pergi duluan dan tidak menunggu mu setelah kau membunuh siwon"

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud lay. Lay membuka pintu mobilnya agar baekhyun dapat segera masuk. Sungguh dia sangat kedinginan sekarang apalagi baekhyun dengan pakaian seperti itu. Pasti dia nyaris membeku sekarang,

Saat baekhyun telah mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di samping lay dan melempar heels dikakinya ke jok belakang. sumpah serapah tentang luhan yang meninggalkannya mulai terdengar dari mulutnya.

Lay mentap baekhyun yang terus memasang wajah kesal dan marah dari tadi, sungguh orang disebelahnya ini dapat sangat-sangat membesar-besarkan masalah sepele seperti saat ini. Bahkan setelah dijelaskan bahwa tadi bukan salah luhan, tetapi salahnya yang tidak menunggu baekhyun di samping rumah choi siwon malah menunggu didepan supermarket tidak jauh dari sana. Dan dia sunguh-sunguh tidak melihat baekhyun keluar.

Dan sejujurnya baekhyun layak marah kepada luhan dan lay akibat ulah mereka berdua dia keesokan harinya jatuh sakit. luhan tidak terima disalahkan karena dia sudah memberitahu lay dimana ia harus menunggu baekhyun. sedangkan lay dengan entengnya mengakat bahu dan mengatakan bahwa ia lupa pada apa yang dikatakan luhan waktu luhan menghubunginya. Dan baekhyun tetap menyalahkan luhan.

Dan sekarang sebagai permintaan maaf, luhan dan lay bersedia merawat baekhyun. Walaupun kenyataannya tidak ada satupu diantara mereka yang iklas melakukannya karena jauh didalam hati mereka berfikir ini sebenarnya salah baekhyun sendiri kenapa tidak menelpon salah satu dari mereka saat ia sudah selesai menghabisi siwon. Tapi mereka diam saja karena baekhyun dalam mode ini bisa sangat menyebalkan melebihi ibu mertua yang sedang kebelet memiliki cucu.

"baek buka mulutmu, aaaaaa"

Luhan sedang duduk dihadapan baekhyun sekarang sambil menyodorkan sendok bubur kedepan mulut baekhyun. Bagaimanapun baekhyun harus segera sembuh. Baekhyun sangat menjengkelkan saat sakit, emosinya gampang sekali naik-turun seperti gadis-gadis yang sedang PMS. Selan itu luhan ingin baekhyun segera membayar utangnya. Fufufufu tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini dan kebaikan yang dilakukan selalu membutuhkan imbalan yang setimpal.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan langsung melahap bubur yang disuapkan luhan, sangat jarang luhan memperlakukan orang seperti saat ini. Bahkan saat tao nyaris mati karena tertembak waktu menjalakan misi beberapa tahun silam. Luhan hanya menjenguk tao sebentar waktu dirumah sakit dan waktu tao kembali ke apartemenpun luhan tak pernah merawat tao. Jadi ini kesempatan langka dan sangat jarang terjadi, walaupun baekhyun tau luhan hanya ingin ia cepat membayar janjinya jika ia sembuh.

Merasa baekhyun terus menatapnya luhan kemudian meletakan mangkuk yang telah kosong ke meja didepannya.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengatur posisinya bersandar didada luhan. Walaupun terkadang ia merasa jengkel pada sifat luhan yang terkesan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, baekhyun tau luhan sebenarnya peduli hanya saja ia tidak pandai menujukannya. Ia kembali teringat dengan masalalunya dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu dengan luhan.

Saat itu baekhyun pertama kali dia bisa keluar dari rumah. Ia kabur dari ibu tiri gila yang terus menyiksanya setelah ayahnya meninggal. Sebatangkara di negeri yang tidak diketahuinya sama sekali. ia baru saja pindah dibawa ibu tirinya ke cina sesaat setelah pemakaman ayahnya dan semejak sampai ia tidak pernah keluar rumah sekalipun. Baekhyun tau tindakannya gila tetapi lebih baik ia mati dijalanan daripada harus melayani nafsu ibu tirinya. Ibunya seorang pedhopil sekaligus psikopat gila yang tega membunuh ayahnya demi mendapatkan baekhyun.

Dalam pelariannya itulah baekhyun menemukan luhan, ah bukan lebih tepatnya luhan lah yang menemukan baekhyun yang Hampir mati karena hypothermia. Jika luhan tidak menolongnya saat itu mungkin baekhyun sudah mati.

Sejak saat itu baekhyun terus mengikuti luhan kemana-mana. Walaupun tau pekerjaan luhan bukanlah pekerjaan mulia dan cenderung mengerikan bagi orang awam, baekhyun malah dengan senang hati membantu luhan dan meminta luhan untuk mengantar ibu tirinya ke neraka jahanam. Setelah dendamnya terbalas baekhyun menjual semua harta dan asset berharga milik ibu tirinya kemudian menghilang bersama luhan.

Baekhyun memang sering mengatakan bahwa hidupnya sungguh sial bertemu luhan, tetapi jauh didalam hatinya ia sangat bersukur dapat bertemu luhan dan teman-temannya sekarang. Walaupun terkadang mereka menyebalkan tetapi mereka orang-orang yang baik. Dan sekarang mereka sudah baekhyun anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

"hyung kapan kyunsoo dan yang lainnya pulang?"

Baekhyun terus enyamankan posisinya dipelukan luhan. Luhan tau saat baekhyun memanggilnya hyung, baekhyun sedang dalam mode adik kecilnya yang manis. Saat-saat baekhyun menjadi dirinya sendiri, bukan baekhyun yang taguh dan agresif. tetapi baekhyun yang manja dan manis.

Luhan kemudian mengelus-ngelus kepala baekhyun dengan sayang, kening baekhyun masih agak panas tapi suhu tubuhnya sudah mulai turun.

"mungkin lusa, jika tugas mereka sudah selesai"

"hyung ini misi terakhir kita kan?"

"emmm"

"habis ini kita akan kemana?"

"aku juga tidak tau, eropa mungkin. Kau ingin kemana?"

"aku ingin pulang hyung"

Luhan tau baekhyun ingin kembali ke Negara asalnya, sudah lama sejak baekhyun dibawa ibu tirinya ke cina. Dan sejak itu baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun kembali kesana lagi dan sekarang mungkin baekhyun sudah sangat rindu pada kampung halamannya.

"baiklah kita akan pulang kesana jika urusan kita disini telah selesai semua"

"benarkah hyung?" baekhyun sekarang telihat sangat senang mendengar kata-kata luhan.

"emmmm"

"apa yang lain akan ikut dengan kita?"

"aku tidak tau, mereka bebas memutuskan akan kemana setelah ini semua selesai"

"aku ingin semuanya ikut dengan kita hyung"

Luhan memeluk baekhyun erat kemudian melepaskannya, lalu menatap lay yang sejak tadi terus sibuk dengan acara yang ia tonton.

" lay-ah, kau akan kemana setelah ini?"

Lay menatap luhan sebentar kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya.

"tidak tau, mungkin aku akan ikut dengan kalian lagi"

"benarkah?" kali ini baekhyun yang bertanya.

"ne, aku belu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilakukan setelah ini. Mungkin bersenang-senang ditempat yang baru akan menyenangkan"

Baekhyun menarik nafas lega, setidaknya keluarganya akan tetap utuh. Kyungsoo, tao, dan xiumin pasti mau ikut bersamanya. Hanya luhan dan lay lah yang membuatnya ragu selama ini. Jalan pikiran lay dan luhan sangat sulit ditebak mereka cenderung bebas dan tidak suka dikekang. Selama berkerja dengan merekapun mereka jarang melakukan misi bersama-sama. Mereka lebih suka membagi-bagi misinya dan diselsaikan sendiri-sendiri. Oleh sebab itu baekhyun takut mereka tidak ingin ikut dengannya.

Walau ia sudah bersama dengan luhan sejak lama baekhyun masih merasa sedikit asing dengan hyungnya yang satu itu. Kadang ia merasa luhan seperti kakak kandung yang selalu menjaga dan melidungi adik-adiknya, terkadang ia juga merasa seperti luhan seperti orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Sedangkan lay, namja ini terkadang seperti orang polos, yang hidup seperti air mengalir kemana arus membawanya kesitulah ia pergi. Tetapi terkadang lay juga sangat mengerikan tidak ada yang pernah tau bagaimana lay menghabisi target-targetnya selama ini. Tidak ada kejadian apa-apa yang terjadi sebelumnya tiba-tiba saja orang-orang itu mati. Baekhyun pernah bertanya apakah lay menggunakan buku kematian seperti disalah satu film yang pernah ditontonya, tetapi lay hanya tersenyum manis kemudian pergi.

"baek, sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat, banyak yang harus kita lakukan nanti. Kau ingin cepat pulangkan?" luhan mentap baekhyun lalu membopong tubuh baekhyun kekamar.

"tidurlah, saat kau sudah sembuh total kita akan segera pergi"

Baekhyun hanya mengagukan kepalanya, hal yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sejak lama akhirnya dapat segera terwujud. Hidup damai dengan hyung dan dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END


End file.
